Things I'll Never Say
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Angústia. Era o que Hinata sentia logo depois que Pein invadiu Konoha e a destruiu por completo." - NaruHina


**- Música - Things I'll Never Say / Avril Lavigne **

**- Pequeno spoilers do capítulo 437 do mangá**

**- Atenção aos diabeticos: Essa fanfic contém forte nível de açucar!**

**

* * *

**

Angústia.

Era o que Hinata sentia logo depois que Pein invadiu Konoha e a destruiu por completo.

Fizera tudo isso para somente buscar o hiperativo: Naruto Uzumaki. O Seu Uzumaki.

Hinata mantinha um amor por Naruto, o qual nunca falara para ninguém.

Ela se lembrava freqüentemente de quando Naruto a parava, para conversarem... Ela sempre gaguejava ou desmaiava.

FlashBack on

Hinata estava andando pelas ruas de Konoha tranquilamente. Quando estava passando próximo ao Ichiraku Ramen, ouviu uma voz muito familiar lhe chamar:

- Hinata-chan! – Esta, ao ouvir seu nome, se virou e se deparou com um par de olhos azuis. – Hinata-chan, vamos almoçar no Ichiraku juntos? Hoje é por minha conta! – Chamou Naruto, apontando para o Ichiraku.

Hinata imediatamente olhou para seus pés, afim de não encarar novamente Naruto.

Este vendo que ela não se pronunciou, abaixou-se para olhá-la nos olhos e perguntar estranhando a atitude da colega:

- Você está bem Hinata-chan? – Hinata pode sentir suas bochechas ficarem coradas, e em meio à vergonha, procurava um meio de tomar coragem e lhe falar alguma coisa.

**Estou puxando meus cabelos  
Estou rasgando minhas roupas  
Estou tentando me manter calma  
Eu sei, estou demonstrando**

**Estou olhando para meus pés  
Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas  
Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça**

**Estou me sentindo nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Você vale a pena, Yeah**

Às vezes frases tão curtas se tornam difíceis de dizer. Um simples "Eu te amo" pode se tornar a frase mais complicada do mundo para uma pessoa como Hinata. Ela queria dizer ao Naruto o quanto se importa com ele. Seus pensamentos sempre vagavam longe quando estava ao lado do loiro, devaneios sem controle..

Sonhava um dia entrar pela igreja e encontrar Naruto em frente a ela, como seu futuro marido. Queria falar para ele que o queria feliz... Ao seu lado.

- Es-estou. – Limitou-se Hinata ainda mais vermelha que antes. "Porque eu não consigo lhe dizer o que sinto?" Se perguntou triste ignorando a si mesma, onde sua mente insistia em chamá-la de medrosa.

- Uhmm... Mas então, você vai almoçar no Ichiraku comigo? – Perguntou novamente, vendo que ela não havia respondido essa pergunta.

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer  
Eu diria que eu quero te fazer muito feliz  
Ficar com você todas as noites  
Estou te apertando muito forte?  
Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver  
Eu queria ver você caindo  
Em um joelho  
Case comigo hoje?  
Sim, estou desejando minha vida para longe  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi**

Hinata estava inconformada com tudo. Afinal, para que pensar que Naruto ficaria com ela para sempre, sendo que a realidade não era essa?

- V-vou. Mas... Eu pago, está b-bem? – Respondeu, tentando deixar sua timidez um pouco de lado. Apesar de não obter muito sucesso, pois gaguejou como sempre.

- Nada disso Hinata-chan! Dessa vez é por minha conta! – Disse orgulhoso, com o dinheiro em mãos.

Sendo assim, os dois entraram no Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata mal sentia o gosto da comida. Ainda estava inconformada de não conseguir se declarar a Naruto. Sempre ficava se matando por dentro, e nunca conseguia dizer o que queria. Sempre gaguejava. Sentia-se uma fraca. Covarde.

**Isto não faz de mim uma pessoa boa  
É apenas um desperdício de tempo  
Que uso isso tem para você?  
O que há na minha mente?  
Se isto não está vindo à tona  
Não estamos indo a lugar algum  
Então porque eu não consigo te dizer que eu me importo?**

**Estou me sentindo nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Você vale a pena, Yeah**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer  
Eu diria que eu quero te fazer muito feliz  
Ficar com você todas as noites  
Estou te apertando muito forte?  
Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver  
Eu queria ver você caindo  
Em um joelho  
Case comigo hoje?  
Sim, estou desejando minha vida para longe  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi**

"Tenho que me declarar ao Naruto, de uma vez por todas!" – Pensou ela, desta vez um pouco mais convicta. Reunindo toda a coragem que lhe possível, virou-se para Naruto, para tentar mais uma vez, dizer-lhe o que sentia.

- N-Naruto-kun... Eu... Tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – Sentiu novamente sua face corar. Naruto, assim que a ouviu, se virou para encarar seus olhos perolados.

- Por que está tão vermelha Hinata-chan? – Perguntou Naruto preocupado, percebendo o tom vermelho na face da garota. – Você ta passando mal Hinata-chan? Quer ir ao hospital? – Naruto levou sua mão à face de Hinata, para ver se ela estava com febre ou algo do tipo.

Hinata ainda tentou argumentar, mas ao sentir o toque do loiro em sua pele, a morena esqueceu-se de tudo e sua vista começou a ficar embaçada.

- N-Naruto-kun – Sussurrou e logo depois, a escuridão havia lhe envolvido. Novamente falhara. Novamente não conseguira dizer seus sentimentos.

FlashBack off

**O que há de errado com minha língua?  
Estas palavras continuam escorregando  
Eu gaguejo, eu tropeço nas palavras  
Como se eu não tivesse nada a dizer**

De repente Hinata leva um susto ao ouvir um barulho do lugar onde Naruto e Pein estavam lutando.

- Naruto-kun... – Sussurrou, já pensando no pior. Ela precisava ir lá. Precisava lhe ajudar. Nem que isso fosse a ultima coisa que iria fazer na vida.

A morena então, a passos rápidos, estava indo ajudar Naruto.

- Hinata! – Ouviu o ninja que estava com ela, lhe chamar desesperadamente. Ela simplesmente ignorou e em poucos segundos conseguiu alcançar Pein e Naruto.

- Reforço é? – Disse Pein, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, o que apenas irritou a pequena Hyuuga.

- Você não fará nada ao Naruto! – Disse, tentando aparentar firmeza na voz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Saia daqui! Você não tem chance contra ele! – Desta vez, quem falara era Naruto, que estava deitado no chão, suas mãos presas.

- Você me mostrou o caminho certo. Eu sempre te observei... Esperando para alcançá-lo. Eu sempre esperei por um dia, para poder falar com você... – Finalmente Hinata teve forças para dizer o que sentia. Apesar de que poderia ser tarde demais. – Eu queria estar com você... Você me mudou, seu sorriso me salvou, então eu não estou com medo de morrer para proteger você... – Respirou fundo e disse claramente: - Porque eu... TE AMO! – Finalmente as palavras tão difíceis haviam sido ditas. Tarde demais? Talvez não. Nunca se sabe o futuro. Mas o certo é que ela o amava, e isso já bastava.

**Estou me sentindo nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Você vale a pena, Yeah**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer  
Eu diria que eu quero te fazer muito feliz  
Ficar com você todas as noites  
Estou te apertando muito forte?  
Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver  
Eu queria ver você caindo  
Em um joelho  
Case comigo hoje?  
Sim, estou desejando minha vida para longe  
Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi**

**Coisas que eu nunca direi.**

**FIM!**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, essa foi a minha primeira NaruHina ^^

E se você chegou aqui, não custa nada deixar um comentário não é?

Beiijos =*


End file.
